


I Didn't Know

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, F/M, First Time Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl finds out through Rick the truth about Carol's feelings and later gets some advice from Maggie about women.<br/>*Edited with Grammarly:)<br/>Mature content;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know

_**Hope there aren't any errors. I intended for this to be predominantly romantic and angsty and while it definitely contains those elements it gets pretty good and smutty towards the end like everything else I write. OOPS!** _

_**I need to stop listening to The Weekend while I write! ...Nah!** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

They had no choice but to enter the building, Judith needed antibiotics, or she might not make it, and this was the only place within miles that might have what she needed. It had taken them all day to get there, and it was hot as hell. Daryl had a sense that things were not going to go smoothly.

"I don't feel good about this," he said, looking apprehensively at the doctor's office from the treeline. They were crouched in the tall grass checking things out from a distance. The bike had broken down, and they had encountered more walkers than expected along the way, Carol was down to only a few bullets. She could see movement behind the windows.

"There are definitely walkers in there, but there's no way of knowing how many," she noted.

They devised a plan to lure them out the back door with noise to get in the front door. They had weapons but ending up in a shootout would only waste bullets and two people risking being outnumbered was stupid. He checked the door and strangely enough it was open, so he started making a racket while Carol waited for him at the front door. There were only 6 walkers he could see exiting, but he decided to leave them outside at the back of the building for now while they looked for meds. He ran to the front door, and he and Carol hurried to close both the front and back doors and got busy searching. They went room by room, and there were at least 7 exam rooms to check.

Carol was in the middle of searching a cabinet for drugs when she heard Daryl grunt and the sound of a body dropping. She panicked and ran fast as she could finding him on the ground with blood coming from his head, he was motionless. She looked up and saw a man with a bat coming at her and didn't hesitate before putting a bullet between his eyes. She heard snarling from the back door and apparently someone had opened it, and the walkers from the back were coming in. Everything was moving fast and falling apart.

She hustled to the back door and took out the 3 that had entered and pushed the door closed and moved the reception desk in front of it. How the hell would she keep them out? The door locked with a deadbolt and she hoped it would hold, she ran back to Daryl who was still passed out. She checked his pulse which appeared fine, but he was unresponsive.

She could hear more noise from the front door like banging and figured it could be the group that the man with the bat belonged to. She checked her gun, and she had only 3 bullets, and Daryl only had his crossbow that she could never operate. She had few options so she searched frantically for something to cover Daryl with so maybe they wouldn't see him when they finally got in. She reached down and grabbed his hands dragging him with all her might against a wall, so he was out of the way. She covered him with a blanket from one of the rooms and then she heard the door open. She wouldn't hide and leave him, and she was not in the best position to fight so she lay on top of his body to protect him if she could and whispered, "I love you, Daryl," into his ear although he wasn't awake to hear it.

She closed her eyes and held his body tight knowing this could be it but if they were killed at least they would be together, and he likely wouldn't suffer since he was unconscious.

"Carol?"

She opened her eyes, and it was Rick standing above her with a questioning look on his face.

She broke down and jumped up grabbing him and hugging him. "He's injured we need help!"

She uncovered his body and began rolling him onto his back and looked up at Rick.

"He was hit with a bat by a man in the other room, and I killed him...I thought more men were coming. I'm so glad it was you!"

S he smiled and asked, "Why are you even here?"

"The group decided after you left that someone should have gone along since we haven't checked out this town before and I figured we should have a car to bring things back if there was good stuff here."

"Thank God you did, the bike broke down over half way here, and we were walking for ages."

Rick crouched down and felt for a pulse.

"He'll probably come around in time, did this happened just now?"

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago and it looks like his pupils are dilating, so that's a good sign."

She checked the other eye, and sure enough, it looked like serious head trauma was avoided. She pulled her scarf from her neck and wrapped it around his bleeding head and tied it up at the back.

Rick sat back on his heels and looked at her.

"So you thought you were screwed and you covered him with your own body?" he asked softly.

Without hesitating, she answered, "Of course."

She didn't look up and was digging through a drawer searching for anything they could use.

"Can I ask you something else?"

She nodded still digging.

"Do you love him?" he asked, "and before you say, of course, I don't mean as friends."

She looked up at Rick and then over at Daryl's face.

"...It doesn't matter," she said, moving her attention back to her rummaging.

"It does matter, Carol. Why do you say it doesn't?"

"He doesn't feel that way about me, and it's OK...I just want him to be safe," she answered, standing and placing the meds in her bag and grabbing a bottle of water. She walked over to Daryl and wet the corner of the blanket with the water wiping his face.

"If this water was colder, it might wake him up, but it's warm from being in my bag." She frowned and washed his face with all the care and gentleness in the world.

Rick watched as she wiped the blanket over his eyes and looked down at his face with such concern and tenderness it broke his heart.

"How do you know he doesn't feel the same?" he asked wondering if Daryl had ever actually said as much.

"I've hinted and he...he always says to stop and he...I never got more than stop in return, so I decided to do as he said," she answered getting up and pacing the floor like she was uncomfortable. "It got to the point I felt ridiculous, so I'm trying to...stop."

"Do you think he really meant for you to stop?" Rick countered. "Tell me, Carol, are you just scared to know for sure?"

She paused and looked up at the ceiling, maybe wondering herself what the truth was before answering,"...yes," and turned to sit on a chair facing the opposite direction looking out the window.

Rick felt heartsick for her. She was willing to lay down her life for this man with no expectation of anything beyond friendship in return. He had to do something.

"This place is locked up tight, and he seems stable why not go lay down a while before we have to take him back?"

She turned and looked as though she had been about to tear up. "You sure? What about Judith?"

"The fever broke while you two were gone and she still needs this, but we can get back fast in the car when he wakes up. I just don't want to try dragging him out if he's going to wake up in a bit anyway," he smiled, and she walked off.

Rick was happy to see Daryl flinch and start to come to only 40 minutes after Carol had gone to sleep.

"What are you doin' here? Where's Carol?" he asked getting up and rubbing his head only to find it was throbbing and wrapped up.

"Hey, lay back down a minute, you were hit by some asshole with a bat and Carol killed him. You've been passed out ever since. She is fine, she's sleeping."

He still looked a little confused but lay back down after Rick handed him some water to drink.

"I came in here, and she had hardly any bullets left, she thought it was more of those guys who hit you, and she had you completely covered."

He had to know what happened, time was a luxury not to be wasted these days.

"What? She OK?" Daryl asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, like I said it was just me but she thought she was done for and all she did was shield you, Daryl, she didn't try to hide. She covered you with a sheet and lay over you."

Daryl shook his head and looked stunned. "Why?"

"You really don't know why?" he asked wondering if it had ever dawned on Daryl how she felt.

Daryl shrugged, "She could've gotten herself killed."

"Daryl, I'm gonna say this once, and I hope you really listen. That woman loves you, she would rather die than see you come to any harm."

"Pfft!"

Daryl's response got under Rick's skin.

"That's all you have to say?" Rick shot back louder than he'd meant to.

"What am I supposed to say? I never asked her to die for me!" Daryl retaliated.

"Daryl, if your first response to hearing that she loves you is this then I guess she was right, you don't feel the same."

Rick sat back on the ground and put his head in his hands. He wished he could bridge a gap for her, she deserved happiness and love.

"You talked to her about this?" Daryl seemed even more confused.

"I saw what she did to protect you, and I asked her flat out if she loved you. She said it didn't matter cause you don't love her back, she just wanted to keep you safe."

Daryl sat up and rubbed at the wound on the back of his head and hissed. "Why is she wasting her feelings on me?"

"I don't know, but it looks like it was a waste after all," Rick answered.

"She could do better than me, and you know it."

"Carol cared about you from the start back when everyone else wanted to drop you. She cared even when you screamed at her and shunned her right up until you became the person you are now. I bet nobody ever loved you in your whole life the way she does. She doesn't want someone else, she wants you. I just thought maybe if you knew you might do something about it," Rick got up and started gathering his stuff to load up in the car.

"I'm loading the car we have to get back for Judith."

Daryl sat in silence taking it all in. Carol appeared in the doorway of the room and smiled rubbing her eyes.

"You're awake!"

she looked around for Rick "Are we leaving?"

Daryl nodded and stood up gathering his things. The car was loaded in just a few minutes, and they were off.

"I found amoxicillin for Judith, and it was kept in a cooler so it might still be effective and a bunch of other supplies."

"Great!" said Rick excited that the trip was not a waste. "Her fever broke while you were gone, she still needs this bad, but Hershel says she's stable right now."

When they arrived back at the prison, Maggie ran to get the meds to give them to Judith straight away, and Carol went right for her cell.

She was exhausted and just wanted to get clean and go to sleep. She hoped the medicine would help and she prayed as she stood under the cold shower. She hadn't prayed in a long time, and she thought it was likely useless, but she felt unable to do anything else to help. She rinsed her hair in cold water and ran some rose scented shampoo through it and over her body quickly so as not to go through too much water.

She grabbed her towel and threw on a nightshirt and crept into her cell laying down on the thin mattress feeling sore but thankful to have gotten Daryl back in one piece. She drifted off in no time and slept all night without waking once which was unusual. When the light hit her face, she moaned and rolled over on top of something crinkly. She squirmed and felt the sharp corner of folded paper under her shoulder blade. She wiggled to reach it underneath herself and had trouble focusing on the letters for quite some time.

She sat up in bed and looked down at the paper squinting to make it out.

Carol,

I know what you did for me, and I want to say thank you. I am sorry for not telling you sooner, but I do have feelings for you. When I wake up you're the first thing I think about and

the last thing at night. I never met anyone like you who cares about me, and I don't know

how to handle that sometimes. I just wanted you to know.

Daryl

Her heart filled with too much emotion to process, and she didn't know what to think. She shook her head wondering why he was suddenly telling her this and where he might be right now but she looked up when she noticed a shadow fall over her bed and he was standing in the doorway of her cell.

"You OK?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Come here," she said softly, and he came in and sat on the edge of her bed.

She leaned in and hugged him to her. "You're the best friend I ever had," she said.

She pulled back, and he looked stunned. "I get it," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll just be your friend if that's what you want, but Rick gave me the idea you might...never mind." He got up to leave.

"I didn't want to push you, Daryl. I hinted so many times, and you always said stop, I figured you must mean it."

"It's cause I didn't know what to say, nobody ever liked me before."

She knew from the look on his face that he believed it to be true.

"I always liked you. Even when you were pushing me away, I've never been able to stop."

She dropped her head and refused to look at him again feeling exposed and vulnerable.

"I didn't know." he answered.

He sat back down on her bed and took her face in his hands. He was shaking inside but hoped she wouldn't notice. He couldn't let her go one more minute doubting his feelings for her. He pulled her mouth to his and planted a tentative and unsteady kiss on her lips. She kept her eyes open as his closed. He pulled back and noticed her eyes were wide and he decided to try again. He came close and kissed her again turning his head to the side and making it softer, her eyes closed, and she kissed back. He felt like a nervous kid but had no idea where to go from here.

She raised her hands up to his shoulders and pulled him down onto the bed beside her, and they kissed for what felt like a very long time. She smiled and looked at his face as they took a moment to breathe.

"It's been a really long time if you're wonderin' why I'm no good."

"It's the best kiss I ever had." She grinned and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his mouth again.

He was hard and embarrassed by it, so he tried to turn away from her to hide it. She kept coming closer though until he nearly fell off the edge of the bed.

"What's the matter?"

"I...just," he said looking down and then covering his face with his hands.

She pulled him close and crawled over him looking down at his face, "I like it," she whispered.

She kissed him and ran her hand down his chest and moved to his neck. He moaned and rested his hand on her lower back not knowing where to put his hands or anything else. She grazed her hand down onto his hip and across the front of his pants, and he jumped.

"I'm sorry, too fast?" she asked.

"No I just...it's been so long," he said feeling stupid.

"I only been with one girl and she didn't stay very long".

"I'm sorry to hear that." Carol didn't know anything about his experience with women, and this came as a surprise.

"I thought she cared about me but she slept with me a few times and then told me I wasn't her type and never talked to me again, that's pretty much it."

"When was this?" she inquired.

"I was 21, nobody's looked twice at me since." He looked at her like he was ashamed.

"That's hard to believe, I have liked you since we met...you're my type Daryl," she said feeling like it was a corny thing to say but it was true, she loved everything about him even the bad things.

He must have liked what she said because he leaned in and kissed her again touching her face then wrapping his arms around her.

She took her place over him and moved one of her legs over him, and he shifted a little.

"Is this too much?" she asked terrified of crossing a line.

"I like it...I want it I just don't want to do anything wrong, me doing this makes women run off."

"That was one woman, and she was a fool, nothing you do could be wrong, Daryl, just do what you feel," she said, kissing him softly on the lips.

He ran his hands down her back and felt the bare skin of her back just above her pants. He drifted his fingers up the back of her top, and her skin felt so soft and smooth. None of his skin felt like this even when he was a kid. She felt like silk under his rough fingers, and she smelled of roses. She sat back on her knees and began to pull his hands under her nightshirt, and he stared into her eyes afraid to look.

"You can touch me Daryl...if you want to."

He lowered his eyes to his hands on her breasts and began to move his hands over her skin and she leaned in to kiss him again. With her leg over his waist and she could feel just how hard he really was. She moaned and rolled her hips against him.

"I'm sorry, it's been forever and I want you so badly I need to go slower, I know," she said embarrassed by her need and desire.

"No please, I like it. I want to touch you," he said, pulling her back to him.

She kissed his neck and chest and moved down to his stomach pushing the edge of his shirt up to expose his skin to her mouth. He was breathing heavy and nervous of what she was up to. She ran her fingers over the buckle of his belt, and he twitched...

"What are ya doin'?" he stammered.

"There's no delicate way to put this Daryl I was going to...suck your dick."

"Jesus!" he said, raising up on his elbows and looking down at her with wide eyes and his mouth open.

"I'll take that as a no," she laughed.

"Well no, but you don't have to do that." He was turning red in the face.

"I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to, Daryl," she replied, resting her head back on his chest and wrapping her arm around him not wanting to push it if he wasn't ready.

"You want to?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yes," she answered simply, "but I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"Nobody ever did that before."

"Can you meet me tonight on watch in the tower?" she asked.

"Of course, but why?"

"We can be alone, and maybe you'll feel more comfortable with all this."

"Yeah, sounds good. I do want to...I'm just nervous."

"What if it was completely dark?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," he laughed.

"I'm not kidding, you could just concentrate on how things feel without feeling self-conscious."

"That would be better," he admitted.

"Meet me tonight at 10 pm it will be completely dark."

She kissed him and pulled her shirt down all the way.

He sighed and felt awkward to leave the cell with a hard dick but tonight sounded amazing and nerve-wracking all at once.

She had to go off and cook but as she kissed him goodbye she ran her hand down the back of his pants, and he could have cum right there as she slid her tongue into his mouth and squeezed his ass.

"See you tonight...love you."

He rested his head on her shoulder feeling horny and weak.

"Love you too."

He kept busy the rest of the day and 10 pm was taking forever to come.

He decided if she was thinking of getting so close he should have a good scrub. He found Glenn and asked to borrow something to shower with to smell descent. Glen looked at him strangely but offered him some men's shower gel he had found and some cologne.

"Thanks," he said turning to leave.

"I gotta ask why you suddenly care about this," Glenn asked.

"I'm...I'm meeting Carol tonight," he admitted.

"No! really? You two a thing now?"

"Shuddup! ...I have to ask you something actually."

He decided to make an attempt at guy talk since Glenn had a wife, he might know something useful.

"Go ahead." Glenn sat on his bed and pointed to the chair in the corner of his and Maggie's cell.

Daryl sat down and took a long deep breath.

"I need to know about sex," he said, wishing he hadn't said it the second the words left his mouth.

"Why do you...wait have you never done it, Daryl?"

"Yeah, but it ended in her breaking up with me, and it's been a million years...forget it!" he moved to get up and leave feeling like an idiot.

"Wait! Sit, I just didn't know why or how much you needed to know. I don't care man relax!"

Daryl sat back down and waited feeling like an idiot.

"You should really be asking Maggie she taught me everything I know," he laughed.

"Ask me what?" Maggie asked walking in.

"Fuck! Forget it." He stood and began bolting straight for the door.

"Daryl, stop it! Sit down, if you want to know she can tell you. We don't care, don't be embarrassed," Glenn pleaded with him to grow up knowing how much he liked Carol.

Maggie walked up to Daryl and looked at him concerned. "I don't care what this is about, we are family, and you can talk to me about anything".

He kind of blurt it out before he lost his nerve, she was right they were family.

"I'm meeting Carol tonight, she and I are together now but I ain't been with anyone since I was 21 and I don't have condoms, and I don't want it to be terrible. I'm thinking if I'm bad she won't want me anymore."

"Glenn, out," she smiled.

Glenn left, and Maggie sat down across from Daryl and grinned.

"You do realize Carol doesn't care about this as much as you think, right?"

"I guess so...I just don't want to lose her," he said feeling suddenly better giving his fears a voice, family was a good thing after all.

"You won't lose her over anything like this I assure you but I'm more than happy to talk to you about it."

She smiled, and he could see that she really cared and didn't think he was stupid.

Being surrounded by people who all wanted the best for him was still new.

"So what happened with Carol so far, tell me everything?"

"We just kissed, and I touched her...um..." he reconsidered using the word boobs in front of Maggie "...breasts and then she was gonna...fuck I can't even say it! I nearly died right there."

"She was gonna what? Blow you?" she inquired.

"Jesus! ...yeah," he said, looking down.

"You didn't let her?"

"She said we should try being alone in the dark in the tower tonight then I won't feel so...nervous. Sorry, this is kinda like talkin' to a sister or something."

"I'm a grown up sister, Daryl, don't worry about it. So this other woman never did this for you?"

"Nah, she hardly touched me," he answered.

"Try to relax even though that's hard, but it will feel good," she assured him.

"Once she gets going you'll forget all about it being a little awkward, trust me."

"What if I...?" he began.

"What if you cum?"

He nodded wondering how she was finishing all his sentences.

"If you have to cum just cum, if she wants to move she will and if she wants to swallow, let her. No problem," she said casually.

"What do I do to her?"

"You can do lots of things...try things out. Touch her and if she starts to respond then go with it. I think what women really like is a man who goes with the flow and doesn't just follow a playbook." She smiled thinking she'd have to have fun with Glenn after this conversation.

"Really?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, trust me she will go crazy."

"Guess that works cause I ain't got any 'plays'."

"Well there is one that always works, you ready for this?" she smirked.

"Yeah," he said feeling embarrassed by the conversation but beginning to relax a bit.

"Alright boy, listen close. Once you have her shirt off and you've played with her boobs for a while, and she has been touching you back for a while you kiss her stomach and lick around the waist of her panties. Here is the trick! Take off her pants, but DON'T take off her panties."

"What? Why?" he asked suddenly confused.

"Only take them off when she begs."

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will just hear me out."

The conversation lasted for ages, and he asked a hundred questions once he got over feeling uncomfortable Maggie was actually really easy to talk to.

He got in the shower and was glad it was so cold, he needed to calm down. He washed everywhere twice and used cologne that made him sneeze for 20 minutes straight. It was 9:30, and he was pacing back and forth in his cell feeling so nervous he didn't think he could go through with it.

He headed to the tower a few minutes early while he had the nerve.

He ran into Rick who shared the good news that Judith was eating again and starting to come around.

"So, you talk to her?"

"I did this morning, and we're together now if you can believe that, going up to see her right now actually."

"Seriously? 'bout time," Rick grinned, "I won't keep you then, see ya."

There was no light coming from the windows, and when he knocked on the door, she unlocked it and let him in with a smile.

"You OK?" she asked.

"Nervous," he said.

"Relax OK? Nothing has to happen that you don't want we can just talk or anything you like."

He reached for her kissed her mouth softly. "I want more than conversation," he said in a low voice.

She held him and enjoyed the kiss and the taste of his mouth, mint, and cigarettes. She smiled realizing he had used mouthwash before arriving and noticing he had cologne on for the first time ever. He kissed her neck, and she moaned running her fingers through his hair. She was so excited by the idea of being with Daryl and the sight of him tonight, and the smell of that cologne had her so frisky she almost jumped him.

It was dark, and he couldn't see a thing, but he wanted her clothes off to touch her and pulled at her shirt and lifted it over her head. Now that he was actually here and had her in his arms he didn't feel so scared, he just wanted her. She removed her bra, and he grabbed at her breasts gently squeezing them and began kissing down her neck to her chest and licked her left nipple.

She sighed and continued to feel his hair in her hands. The feel of his tongue on her was making her wet, and she had to get his shirt off to feel his skin against hers. She pushed his vest back off his shoulders, and he reached back to grabbed his shirt pulling it over his head and he dove right back into her tasting her and taking her right nipple into his mouth and sucking.

She moaned, "Mmmm God, Daryl, that's good."

He walked her back to the couch, and she sat down on the edge. He reached for her face and moved over top of her as she lay back underneath him. Looking up and seeing him above her was driving her wild she wanted his body so bad for so long she thought she might go mad with desire. He kissed her stomach and ran his tongue along the waist of her pants unbuttoning them and pulled the zipper down. She squirmed beneath him.

"Where did all these moves come from?" she asked.

"Talked to a friend," he answered beginning to drag her pants down her legs careful to leave her panties on.

She didn't question his moves and just enjoyed the moment since she had waited so long never knowing if this would ever happen.

He climbed between her legs, and she felt the skin of his back, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He thought he might cum at any moment, so he had to take care of her first. He moved down her body and licked along the seams of her underwear slowly. He touched at the crotch of her panties with the tips of his fingers, and she groaned loudly, "You're such a tease!"

He smiled and traced his fingers along all the places Maggie had mentioned before going in for the kill. He pushed her legs far apart and held his mouth a few inches from her pussy covered by thin cotton and breathed warm breath directly onto her. He pressed his mouth against her underwear and moved his head slowly back and forth, and she could feel the heat from his breath against her. She shuddered and then begged, "Please...more...please take these off!"

Maggie had been right, she was the Yoda of sex. He'd have to thank her later.

He took a deep breath and pulled her panties down her legs and kissed her thighs. "I can't believe this is happening," he uttered.

"Me neither, never thought I'd have you." She smiled feeling love wash over her in a wave.

"I love you."

He moved down to touch her heat for the first time. She was wet and warm the smooth as silk. He couldn't mess around he went right for her wet lips with his mouth, and he moaned into the flesh between her legs. Her heart rate went through the roof, and she knew she wasn't gonna last. The last man to do this had been just after high school and Daryl was pushing all the right buttons, she could hardly be blamed for losing her hold on control.

"Oh my god!" she was panting his name over and over then he slowly pushed his finger into her and sucked her clit simultaneously.

"I'm going to cum," she moaned, and she spread her legs further and grabbed for his head and rolled her hips toward his face in the best orgasm she had ever had.

It took a while for her breathing to return and she reached for him kissing him and running her hand down his body to his pants and feeling him through his pants eager to touch his skin. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants yanking them off and crawling on top of him.

"I want to taste you," she whispered, and he knew he was a goner. She touched him through his boxers, and he moaned touching her hair.

"Is this OK?" she whispered pulling his boxers off.

He swallowed hard.

"Yeah."

She touched his hard cock, it was a good size and hard as granite. She wouldn't have cared what his body was like, she loved him. But still, he was beautiful, and she loved to be touching him. She stroked him lightly and brushed her wet tongue around the tip, and he hissed in surprise.

She took him in her mouth and used her hand and mouth to bring him to the edge. It went well, and she could tell he was enjoying it, maybe a little too much.

"I don't want to cum like this," he said, and she backed off.

"OK sorry," she said.

"It's fine it felt so fucking good I just wanna make you feel good too."

"You did Daryl," she smiled, and he pulled her into him.

"I want to have sex with you still," he said as she began to calm down.

"Good! cause I need you to," she laughed.

"Just a sec I need to grab the uh..."

He grabbed his pants and pulled out the condom he'd gotten from Maggie.

She remembered the boy she first slept with in high school rolling a condom on, and for some strange reason, it was the sexiest thing she'd seen at that point. The anticipation of knowing what was about to happen and the slight delay and preparation of it drove her crazy.

It had been a while for Daryl obviously and having to wait while he figured it out actually made the whole thing better. The tease of watching him touching himself and fumbling with the condom was both adorable and hot as fuck. He finally got it figured out and then took his hard cock and brushed against her warmth, and he groaned. She reached down between the two of them and guided him into her, and he pushed slow. He could feel how tight she was around his dick and it hurt briefly until he began to move.

"Fuck!" he growled, "sorry."

"It's fine," she assured him.

He thrust into her, and he had never felt anything like it. He moved faster and harder, and she was panting beneath him calling his name and resting her hands on his lower back pulling him into her. He knew he was about to cum and wasn't too surprised it would be over so fast after how long it had been.

Only 5 minutes later he came hard into her and clung to her as if everything in the world was perfect and not moving would keep it that way.

They lay for a long time in the dark saying nothing.

After a while, she had to know. "Who did you talk to?"

"Maggie," he answered, "that was an embarrassing conversation, but she helped a lot."

"Glad she made you feel more confident, you won't be getting rid of me until you want out...that was amazing," she smiled and kissed him deeply.

"I hope not...I need you."

She looked straight into his eyes determined to assuage his fears.

"Listen to me, I'm not going anywhere unless it's what you want. I love you."

"Love you too." He felt peace, and he believed her. She really wasn't going to leave, and he could finally relax and enjoy it.


End file.
